Here In This Room
by kenziescott54
Summary: Narcissa is alone in more ways than one. Triwizard Tournament Stage 1, Charms Assignment in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy forum.
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Maybe, thought Narcissa, if she ignored the noise, it would go away.

The knocking came again. "Mrs. Malfoy? Are you awake?"

When Narcissa didn't answer, a different voice called, "Mother?"

Narcissa pressed her lips together, staring hard at the azure-painted ceiling. When her son had married Astoria Greengrass, she'd been able to show some support; but since then, several things had happened to change that. Lucius had died in Azkaban, and neither Narcissa nor Draco had had the money to keep the Manor. Draco had relocated his wife and his mother to another house which, while it was not so large as the Manor and did not have half as much land surrounding it, was grand enough to satisfy anyone.

But it didn't satisfy Narcissa. The Manor was her home; the Manor had been Lucius' home, and it was always one of her greatest physical reminders that once, she had shared a life with him that was not full of terror or grief, that she had spent happy days with him, that their shared life had once been beautiful.

Here in the little house on the moor, she could not look at the old iron four post in the bedroom she used to share with him, at the times when she missed him the most. She could not sit in the dining room, where they used to sit and talk by the fire for hours, or visit the library where she would read to him. Here in this house, she could only lie in the bed in the room that Draco had given her, and remember him.

Here in this house, she'd come to find that she had no energy or will to do anything, least of all make friends with her over-eager daughter-in-law. She still didn't know a thing about Astoria, and she didn't mind keeping it that way.

She knew that Draco was disappointed in her because she refused to talk to Astoria, but he would have been disappointed in her anyway. Ever since the return of the Dark Lord he'd accused her of not being there for him, of turning him away when he needed her. She had been so hurt by it then; she would try to tell him how much she loved him, and sometimes they would make it up to each other.

She still loved him, she supposed, as much as she loved anything. But it was hard to feel emotion anymore, even when it came to her own son.

Every day, Astoria knocked on her mother in law's door, and every day, Narcissa ignored her. But Astoria had never brought Draco with her; or maybe he had never been willing to come. That was more likely, Narcissa thought, a trace of bitterness entering her mind. Draco wanted nothing to do with his mother anymore.

At any rate, Narcissa had never answered when Astoria knocked. But on this particular day, the knocking did not stop. Narcissa was sure she'd been listening to it for a full hour, and still that girl kept at it. Her knuckles must be sore by now, Narcissa thought. But if she thinks that will make me give in, she is quite wrong.

Eventually, Draco left. Or at least, he stopped calling. But Astoria remained at the door.

"It's just one thing," she said. "I just wanted to tell you one thing, and then I'll go."

Narcissa stared even harder at her ceiling. Perhaps, if it would be a short conversation, it would be worth it to make the girl leave her alone. If Astoria was still at the door when the house elf brought Narcissa her dinner, she would let her in, she decided.

* * *

When Blinky's characteristic knock sounded at the door, it came seconds after one of Astoria's.

"Come in, both of you," Narcissa said.

The door swing open. The house elf at once began to set up the dinner tray, but Astoria barely stepped over the threshold.

She looked the same as she had six months ago, when she and Draco had had their wedding. She looked very young and rosy, and her hair was thick and shining.

 _I used to look like that_ , Narcissa thought, _young and happy and pretty and full of life. I used to be so full of hope for my future, right after I was married. Just wait, young Astoria; life will disappoint you and so will Draco._

"You said that it would be quick," she said aloud. "Make it quick."

Astoria nodded hastily, twisting her hands around each other. "I just...we just wanted to tell you…"

" _You_ wanted to tell me," Narcissa corrected. "We both know my son wants no part of this."

Astoria flushed slightly, but she nodded again. "I wanted to tell you I was having a child. We're having a child, I mean. Draco and I."

Narcissa turned her head to look at Astoria again, taking in her twisting hands and her flustered face.

 _Bless that girl. She really thinks that I care._

"I see," she said aloud. "Is that all?"

Astoria bit her lip. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Good afternoon," said Narcissa, nodding towards the door.

Astoria hesitated, blinking hard. "Mrs. Malfoy -"

"Good afternoon, Astoria," said Narcissa again, turning her head away.

After a long pause, she heard Astoria's footsteps slowly leave the room. She reached for the dinner tray that Blinky had left for her and began to eat it; it tasted bland and flavorless, as always.

She wondered vaguely what Blinky would bring for her breakfast tomorrow, and if it would taste any better. She wondered, as she often did, how many more days or months or years she would lie in this bed and never feel any better or any worse than she did now.

She lay back in bed and stared upwards, letting the azure ceiling swallow her up.

* * *

 **Charms Assignment:**

 **Task:** Write about someone who is closed off emotionally.

 **Extra prompts** : Azure

* * *

 **March Event:** Mother's Day - Narcissa/Astoria

* * *

 **Triwizard Tournament Stage 1:** Restriction - Main character must stay in one exact place throughout fic. Theme - Slytherin House


End file.
